


Scared of It

by TsumugiSummerSky



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fear, Gen, Phobias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsumugiSummerSky/pseuds/TsumugiSummerSky
Summary: The first has gerascophobia, the second has tokophobia, the third has philophobia.They try getting over their fears together.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & K1-B0, Harukawa Maki & Shirogane Tsumugi, K1-B0 & Shirogane Tsumugi
Kudos: 3





	1. Tsumugi Shirogane ~ Stopping Time

If you could have any ability or power out of absolutely anything...what would it be? Mine would be the ability to make myself young forever. Not because I don't want to get older, but because I am legitimately afraid of it. 

Yup, I'm a gerascophobe. Got the fear of getting older, you see. It's usually slightly okay as long as I don't go outside, look in a mirror or turn on my phone on my birthday. But when I do get scared outside of this stuff...it makes me go batshit insane. 

I wish I didn't have it. I wish that everyday. But I'm afraid. Afraid of change. Afraid of time. I feel so alone because of this. No one else is...stupid...enough to be afraid growing up and growing old...right? I would feel terrible if anyone else felt this fear.


	2. Maki Harukawa ~ Babies Suck

Where do babies come from? Not from me, that is for sure.

Tokophobia is the name for the fear of giving birth. That's exactly what I have. I've never looked at any guy my age in the eyes in real life since around 5 years ago. I can't fall in love. Because then he'd want sex. And that's where the problems start. Or, should I say...accidents.

I hate it. The thought of a literal human inside of my body. No fucking thanks, I'd rather die. And getting a big stomach just because some dumb kid is in me? I don't like the thought of that, nope, not at all. Sex is gross, so are childbirth and babies.


End file.
